King Of Flames
by Bionic-TitanX
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. He is the son of Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Midoriya. What if, in an alternate universe, he was actually the son to a pro hero known by many and had a Quirk along with it? How would the story change? Would he still inherit One For All? Would he still be the same person that we know today? Read to find out!
1. Comatose

A/N: I actually got this idea from another fanfiction I read by the name of Will of Fire by Roy D Harper. I will probably borrow some of the ideas used in that story, but I will also be putting my own ideas in it to make it original. I'm pointing this out now so no-one will try to call me out and say I copied. Onto the story!

Two kids. One with ash blonde, spiky hair and red eyes. The other. They had curly hair with the colors red, green, and blonde faded in. Their eye color was cyan with one having a green ring around the right iris. Both of them, at the time, were 4 years of age. They were considered the best of friends up until they reached 4. At that time, Katsuki Bakugou, the ash blonde, manifested his Quirk. He was the first to manifest his Quirk out of their whole class. He was able to sweat a nitroglycerin-like substance and ignite them at will to create explosions from the palms of his hands. Everyone found his Quirk to be spectacular and would constantly praise him for whatever he did. He was considered the best.

Then there was Izuku Midoriya. He had yet to manifest his Quirk. This caused a rift in his relationship with Bakugou. While Katsuki was put on a pedestal, Izuku was looked down upon.

"Hey, look! Izuku, your name can also be read as 'Deku', which means useless!" Katsuki stated one day.

"Wow! Katsuki, you can read? That's so cool!" One of the kids that followed him around praised.

"Of course I can read! After all, I'm smarter than the rest of you idiots." Katsuki criticized.

"That's not nice Kachaan." Izuku claimed.

Katsuki looked at Izuku with a death glare that made the smaller boy shake in fear.

"Who said anything about being nice? Besides, nobody cares about your opinion. You still haven't manifested a Quirk and therefore, you're useless. As of today, you shall be dubbed 'Deku.' Quirkless people have no say in what I do."

After that day, everyone started calling Izuku by that nickname. It hurt, but Izuku still tried to keep a smile on his face. It was a fake smile though. He would also get beat up by the other kids from time to time. He couldn't defend himself against those with Quirks so he would end up coming home with his clothes in tatters. Whenever his mother asked what happened, he would respond by saying that he was clumsy and hurt himself at school.

Inko Midoriya knew better than to believe that lie. She could tell that there was something else going on, but she couldn't simply say that Izuku was getting bullied without him telling her. The teachers were of no help because they would say that the kids were only playing when asked about Izuku's condition. She didn't believe what they said but, she couldn't barge into her child's life based on speculation. Even if the evidence was there, until she could see it in action, she couldn't say he was being bullied. Even if she did go out to say her son was being bullied, she didn't know by who. She had a feeling it was that Katsuki kid, but he was Mitsuki's kid. She had to have proof that it was Katsuki to say anything. The burn marks were an indication, but Izuku mentioned before that there were other kids in his class with fire related Quirks. Then something happened.

"Kachaan! Stop this now!" Izuku cried.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

Katsuki and the ones who followed him around daily were ganging up on one of the children from their school. When Izuku saw the child on the ground crying while the group surrounded them, Izuku couldn't stand around and watch. That was why he intervened although he knew he had no chance against the group. He was quivering in his boots when Katsuki talked down to him, but he still held his ground.

"I-I'll never forgive you!" Izuku roared.

This caught Katsuki off guard for a second, but he quickly resumed to his role of dominance.

"Boys! Lets get him!" Katsuki commanded.

All three boys jumped Izuku and began to beat him up although there were more vicious to the young Midoriya than usual today. Katsuki especially. Izuku was crying while in the midst of this onslaught of attacks coming from the trio. There was something else that stood out today than other days. Izuku's eyes began to glow orange while Katsuki was hitting him with his explosions. Rather than the explosions burning Izuku, they were being absorbed with no physical damage that would be the result of Katsuki's explosions.

Izuku had a black eye, bleeding, and was reaching close to unconsciousness until-

*BOOM*

A small explosion compared to others, but big and powerful enough to send all three boys attacking Midoriya flying suddenly happened. Midoriya was breathing heavily as he got up onto his wobbly legs. He felt like he was about to faint, but he could feel that his body temperature was rising. He took a look at his hands and saw small flickers of flames appear.

"D-Did I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he fainted.

The boy that Izuku was protecting saw what happened from afar and told the teachers what happened. Izuku was quickly taken to the hospital by an ambulance after one of the teachers dialed 119 and reported what happened. Izuku's mother was also informed of what happened.

Usually, the teachers wouldn't care what happened to Izuku, but when they heard about his condition and the fact that it seemed like Izuku may have manifested a Quirk, they actually did something for once.

Katsuki and his lackeys were suspended for what happened. They wouldn't have been suspended if it weren't for the fact that this caught the neighborhood's attention. Parents were demanding the trio be suspended at the very least after hearing what happened. The word of what happened with Izuku that day spread like wildfire and the school's reputation was lowered because of it. Izuku's teachers were fired for their lack of concern up until Izuku was put in a comatose state by Katsuki and his goons.

When Inko heard about this, she blamed herself for this. Same for Mitsuki. Both felt that they failed as mothers. Now, the two were at the hospital checking on Izuku's condition.

"Inko, I am really sorry for what happened to Izuku." Mitsuki said.

Inko looked at Mitsuki with tear-filled eyes before sighing.

"It's not your fault Mitsuki. You had no idea that Katsuki was acting that way towards Izuku. As for me now, I saw the signs for a while now, but I chose not to act upon it."

"No. This is my fault. If I had seen the signs, then I could have put a stop to it before it got out of control and…"

Mitsuki gestured towards Izuku who was in the hospital bed wrapped in bandages. Right after, the doctor walked in the room with his board and pen.

"Ms. Midoriya?" The doctor asked pointing to Mitsuki.

She shook her head and pointed to Inko.

"Well, your son is currently in a coma, but he isn't in a life threatening state. Now, some home remedies would have been fine for your son if it was simply that he was attacked by the other kids at his school, but because of the fact he awakened his Quirk when his body was in poor condition, it was very taxing to his body."

"What are you trying to say doctor?" Inko questioned.

"What I'm trying to say is that Izuku needs surgery. With this surgery, your Izuku will be back to tip top shape although it would be best to keep him home for a few months after the surgery to properly heal. Now, the problem is…"

The doctor showed the two the bill for the surgery.

"That's outrageous!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I've never seen so many zeroes in my life." Inko whispered.

"How do you think we're supposed to pay this bill?!" Mitsuki hollered.

"Look. I'm not the one who makes the bills here. Now, I am asking you an important question Ms. Midoriya?"

"Of course she can't! We're middle class citizens barely making ends meet!" Mitsuki screamed at the doctor while getting up.

"Well then. I'm sorry, but the boy's chances of living are slim."

"Didn't you say he wasn't in a life threatening state?" Inko pointed out.

"Yes I did. For now that is. If he continues to stay in the state he is in now, he will most likely die."

"*Sigh* I can pay it. Just let me make a quick phone call first." Inko said.

"Do whatever you have to do." The doctor encouraged.

"Inko. You're not really thinking of calling him, are you?" Mitsuki whispered.

"I have to. It's either that or Izuku dies and I can't lose my one and only son." Inko responded.

"I can't believe this is happening. Right when I thought we were done with that guy too!" Mitsuki yelled in frustration.

Inko dialed in a phone number and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Enji. It's me. I need your help."

A/N: You know, it's a real shame Roy D Harper hasn't updated the Will Of Fire story and I know they're still alive so maybe you guys can get them to write more. They posted a chapter in Spanish and I don't speak Spanish so can any of you guys translate it for me so I can understand what they were saying? Were they discontinuing the story or what?

This is a rough chapter, but future chapters will be better. Also, there was someone on Wattpad who had BHA AU ideas and one of them was where Izuku was the Punisher. I never really thought about it until I saw the idea posted. It sounds more awesome the more I think about it. What do you guys think? One more you can come up with a better name for this fanfic, then shoot! Anyways, Bionic-TitanX out!


	2. The Meeting Between Family

"Enji. It's me. I need your help."

Endeavor was currently in the middle of training Shoto to become his successor. When he heard his phone ring, he stopped the training session to see who it was. When he saw the contact, he smiled a little, but he had to hear the voice to confirm it was her. Sure enough, it was.

"What's the matter?"

"My son, your son as well, as in the hospital. He's been in a coma for a while now. The doctors say that he requires surgery."

"I see. And what's in it for me?"

Inko was silent for a moment before answering.

"I'll let you see what he looks like."

Endeavor grinned.

"Na. I want to actually meet him. Not just see what he looks like." He responded.

Inko growled at Enji before sighing in defeat when she looked at her child's condition.

"That's fine. I'll allow him to meet you."

"Oh. Just so we're on the same page, I mean that I want to be part of his life. Not simply meeting him one time and that's it. I know basically nothing about him right now. Not his age. How he looks. His name. None of it. I'd appreciate it if I could be part of his life."

"Absolutely not!" Inko yelled over the phone.

Endeavor didn't falter though.

"OK then. I won't pay the bill."

Inko shut her mouth quick and thought about the long term effects. If she didn't comply with what he asked, then Izuku could be in a coma for an indefinite amount of time. That's not how any kid is supposed to live. Unaware of the reality around them and never being able to truly enjoy their childhood for the little amount of time they had. It was a sad existence. Especially for her Izuku.

An idea sparked in Inko's mind all of a sudden.

"You can be part of Izuku's life, but you must put him in a school where they actually care for the students and not just the ones with powerful Quirks. That's how Izuku ended up in a coma in the first place. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Endeavor exclaimed quickly before Inko could change her mind.

"After his surgery, I'll send you the address to the hospital so you can meet him."

"Good. It was nice talking to you again Inko."

"Whatever." Inko responded with venom in her voice.

The call ended and Endeavor sighed with a smirk on his face.

'I have another chance! Yes!' He thought.

Little did he know that Shoto was listening into the conversation the whole entire time. After all, it wasn't like Endeavor, he refused to ever acknowledge him as father, to end their training sessions early. Even if it was a phone call, he wouldn't outright say that the training session was over early. This must have been important. What he found out was important as well.

He has another sibling! Now, Shoto hated him even more. It wasn't for the fact that he had another sibling. It was the fact that he cheated on mom! Well, if it was that the sibling was older than all the rest of the siblings and he didn't know about the kid until now, he couldn't hate him for that, but if he was younger, he had one more reason to hate the old man.

*Line*

After the surgery was complete, Inko sent the address of the hospital to Enji. As soon as he saw the message from Inko, he started his car. He figured that now was a good time to introduce Shoto to his half brother. It would be a surprise for the both of them what he looked like.

"Where are we going?" Shoto asked.

"To meet someone." Endeavor responded with.

Shoto kept silent not really caring at the moment. They pulled up to the hospital after some time. Enji walked into the building with Shoto following pursuit. When Enji asked Inko about the room she was in, she responded a little later on by telling him she was on the fourth floor, first room.

While in the elevator, Enji tapped his foot impatiently. Shoto took notice of this.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked while looking up at him.

Endeavor looked down at his son and smiled a bit. It was a genuine smile.

"Well, if everything goes well, you could have a new mother."

Shoto didn't like the sound of that. For all he knew, the woman his dad was talking about could end up just like his birth mother who was currently somewhere else that wasn't home. Currently, he had no choice in the matter though.

When they made it to the fourth floor, Endeavor grabbed Shoto's arm and led the way to an open door where the two saw a blonde haired woman with spiky hair, a green haired woman with a slim appearance and ponytail, and a small boy, around Shoto's age, resting on the hospital bed. His hair was a mixture of yellow, red, and green for some reason.

"Enji." The blonde addressed Endeavor.

He looked down at her.

"Mitsuki."

The tension in the air was thick. One wrong move and chaos could possibly ensue. The green haired woman got up from her seat and approached Endeavor who smiled brightly upon seeing her.

'Is this the woman?' Shoto wondered.

"Why hello Inko. You look like you haven't aged a bit." Endeavor complimented.

"Save it. I'm only doing this for my son."

"Don't you mean 'our' son?"

Inko grit her teeth at what he said. She already couldn't stand looking at his face right now, but it seemed like he was just actively provoking her right now. She was about to snap at him, but a voice broke her out of her emotional state.

"M-Mom?"

Inko's eyes widened and she turned around to see her son awake. She was so happy right now she could cry! She rushed over to her son's side and hugged him.

"Mom. What happened? And who are these 2 people? They don't look like anyone I've ever met."

Inko froze. She never planned on how to tell Izuku who his real father was. Apparently, Endeavor already had that covered.

"My name is Todoroki Enji and this is my son, your brother, Shoto."

"Wait. If he's your son and my brother, then that means..."

"That's correct Izu-"

"You're from another universe! Wow! That's so cool!"

Endeavor sweatdropped at his remark.

"Well, unfortunately, we don't come from another universe, but I am something that's maybe just as cool!"

"Really? What?!" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Watch this! Flame on!"

Endeavor couldn't believe that he said such a thing. If anyone outside of this room heard him, it would have been so embarrassing, but he was trying to get close to his newfound son so he had to suck it up for now.

"Now, you see Izuku, I am your father."

"Really? But I thought my dad's name was Hisashi?"

Endeavor looked over to Inko who was still hugging Izuku.

"Inko." Endeavor stated her name.

She sighed and looked at Izuku.

"Izuku, your true father is the No.2 hero, Endeavor. I really wanted us to have a normal life, but that apparently is not going to work now that the two of you have met. He would also like for us to live with him."

"That's. So. Cool!" Izuku shouted accidentally activating his Quirk and fire shot out of his arms burning some of the furniture.

It would have been worse if Shoto didn't step in and use his Quirk to extinguish the fire.

"Well, that was something." Endeavor said, surprised.

Fire circled around Izuku's arms and two small wings made of fire appeared around Izuku's back. When Endeavor saw this, he wondered what could possibly be Izuku's Quirk. Luckily for him, the doctor came in and saw Izuku's altered state.

"Wow! The boy is already grasping his Quirk and it appears to be powerful too!" The doctor was starting to sweat.

He then turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. They were shocked to see the No.2 hero Endeavor in the room. It appeared that his son was here as well.

"W-Why hello there M-Mr. Endeavor. It's an honor to finally meet you in person, but may I ask, what are you doing here? I understand the two females in the room, but why you?"

"I want to know about the boy's Quirk. The one who has flaming wings."

"Ah yes. Well, you see Mr. Endeavor, Izuku's Quirk is quite special. You could say he has an evolved version of your Quirk really. He can absorb fire in all shapes and forms besides the ones he creates. He can heal damaged body parts in exchange for stamina as well. He can also shoot fire from his body and craft it into different constructs before launching it at an opponent. Once it reaches past a certain amount of distance from his body, he can't control its direction. The complexity of the constructs depends on the amount of stamina he has and how developed his mind is. Oh, and, like you, can set his body on fire, but he can also sprout wings that enable him to fly, although, when he does that, his body temperature steadily rises until he can suffer from a heat stroke. If he releases too much fire, he can burn a lot of stamina and collapse from exhaustion. Not only that, but his body temperature can be drastically lowered. Thankfully, absorbing fire can essentially recharge his body, but he can only absorb too much before he has to release it in an explosion of the sorts. If he develops his body, his limit may most likely increase over time."

Endeavor nodded while processing everything that was just explained to him about Izuku's Quirk.

'If Shoto refuses to ever use his left side, Izuku could be the best replacement possible. He's perfect. He could definitely surpass All-Might with that type of Quirk.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you for your hard work doctor. Here is a check for the amount of money I owe you for the surgery of my son Izuku."

He handed the doctor a check while they were gawking at the fact Endeavor was the father of the boy in the hospital bed.

"Now, I was just wondering if Izuku is well enough to be discharged from the hospital yet?"

The doctor pulled themselves together in order to answer the question.

"Well, yes, but he has to report back to the hospital tomorrow so we can make our last tests to see there is nothing wrong with him."

"Very well, then. Come Izuku. Hop in this wheelchair and we'll be on our way."

Izuku followed Endeavor's words and it left a frowning face on both Mitsuki and Inko. Shoto had the best poker face though.

"I can't wait to see where you live." Izuku cheered, ecstatic.

A/N: Finally updated. I'm back in school and getting myself situated again. Now, I'm surprised that I was able to even able to reach 50 followers off of one chapter. Let alone 67 followers. I want to know if I should do those Q&A's at the beginning or ending of each chapter where authors answer people's questions from their reviews. If so, let me know and give me tips on how to improve the quality of the story. I'm glad the story I talked about last chapter has finally been updated as well. These chapters probably aren't going to be that long until we reach the canon story. Let me know how much you want me to delve into their childhood. 4 chapters? 5? 10?! Let me know in the reviews or comments if you see this on Wattpad. Oh, and pairings, I'm thinking either Momo or Kendou. Who do you guys want? Bionic-TitanX out!


	3. Building Bonds

When Izuku arrived at the home of his father, he was amazed at the fact it was so big. He lived in an apartment for all his life so far. Such a massive change would leave anyone in awe. Izuku was found walking looking in awe of everything from the floor to the walls to the ceiling. Everything was just so amazing and different from what he was used to when it came to living environments.

"This is your room Izuku." Endeavor directed Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened. The room consisted of a bed that was pretty average, a screen TV, the newest version of the PlayBox (XBox and Playstation fusion), walls covered with several posters of heroes although there were a lot of posters showing Endeavor and none with All-Might, hooverboard, a radio, computer, and desk. It looked better than his old room with tons of more space. It was spectacular!

"Like it?" Endeavor asked.

Izuku looked up at Endeavor with a wide smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it!" Izuku squealed as he ran into the room.

Endeavor had a smile on his face and left Izuku to enjoy his new room. Some time later, Izuku grew hungry and decided to ride his hooverboard into the kitchen. When he made it into the kitchen, he saw a boy with red spiky like hair. When the boy turned to see Izuku, Izuku was surprised at the resemblance the boy had to his father. The boy smiled at Izuku, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was one filled with bitterness.

"You must be Izuku. My name is Toya. I am your eldest sibling. Nice to meet you."

Izuku nodded before getting off the hooverboard.

"You okay?"

"O-Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well. You seem upset. Maybe a nickname would cheer you up. How does the nickname Dabi sound?"

Toya was surprised at the gesture. From how his father treated Izuku so far, he thought he would be a spoiled brat that got their father's affection, but now the boy was giving him a nickname. A nickname he found to be pretty cool.

"It sounds cool. I should give you a nickname as well. How about the nickname Izu?"

"Sounds good."

"Cool. Want to see my Quirk?"

At the mention of the word, Izuku got excited and nodded his head rapidly. Toya laughed and began to demonstrate his Quirk. Blue flames began to appear dancing in the palm of his hand. Izuku noticed how Toya was able to craft his flames into intricate animations of animals and he was amazed at the fact it would have to take a lot of skill in order to do something so complicated.

"Wow Dabi! Your Quirk is so cool! I can only imagine how much time and hard work you would have had to go into being able to make your flames move like that."

At the mention of 'hard work' Dabi had flashbacks to the times when his father would force him to train like his life depended on it. You could say it did when your father was Endeavor. Dabi frowned at the painful memories, but he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"A-Anyways, how about your Quirk? I heard you have a versatile Quirk. Let's see it."

"Ok."

As soon as he said that, Izuku sprouted wings made of fire accidentally burning off his shirt. His arms began to blaze and Izuku formed a ball of fire. Dabi could see flames starting to form around the rest of his body as well. His face started to become engulfed in fire actually. One of his eyes was glowing red.

'He looks...like a demon.' Dabi thought.

He knew he had no reason to be scared of his little brother, but the form Izuku was in right now just looked so menacing despite the height difference. He could only imagine how intimidating Izuku would look when he has his growth spurt. He felt sorry for what father would do to him and he wasn't sticking around to see that.

Izuku shut off his Quirk and breathed heavily. He opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of water that he chugged down. The little bit left, he poured over his head. As soon as it made contact with his skin, steam could be seen coming off of Izuku.

"Forming fire on my body causes my body temperature to rise at a steady rate. I only just got out of the hospital so I'm not at 100%. I could probably do better in the future though." Izuku explained.

Dabi nodded before leaving the kitchen with a Gatorade Icy Blue.

*Line*

It was a couple of weeks since Izuku came back from the hospital and was adjusting decently to the new environment. Some of his siblings were pretty friendly. Natsuo and Fuyumi. Others were more distant, but still talked to him. Dabi. Then there was that one sibling that had yet to adjust him. Shoto. The sibling he met first. Anytime Izuku tried to talk to Shoto, he would either ignore him or go to a different room. Izuku had no idea why though.

One day Endeavor called Izuku and Shoto to the dojo. Izuku was confused as to why, but the look on Shoto's face showed absolute fear. It gave him the impression that this wasn't going to be something good.

"Now that it's been a few weeks since Izuku has been discharged from the hospital and it's been deemed safe for him to participate in physical activities, the both of you will begin sparring with me. A tag-team of the sorts. Good luck." He smiled saying this.

This wasn't one of those warm smiles he gave. Izuku didn't feel good at all. He didn't want to be here. He thought about running away, but Endeavor seemed to have read his mind and locked the doors. Now they were trapped until the training session was over. Oh boy.

"Ready! Set!"

Endeavor didn't even finish what he was saying before a trail of ice went at him. Endeavor smirked and used his flames to melt them.

"You're going to have to do better than that Shoto."

Izuku thought about maybe absorbing the fire from their father. Perhaps it could work. After all, it worked on Katsuki although the force was still there. Wait. Katsuki. Izuku curled up his fists at the thought of his ex-friend.

Shoto noticed this and pondered what could possibly be going through Izuku's mind right now. Surely he wasn't dumb enough to charge in guns ablazing. Right?

Izuku was breathing heavily and his body began to catch on fire. His wings appeared and as soon as they appeared, Izuku used them to fly and launch at Endeavor. Endeavor was surprised at his actions while Shoto simply facepalmed at what Izuku was doing.

"Oh? What's this?" Endeavor questioned before 'gently' smacking Izuku away.

What Endeavor wasn't expecting was for his flames to move towards Izuku and leave his body. He found this odd at first before he remembered that Izuku could absorb all forms of fire. Perhaps this was his plan. Shoto had the same thinking process and realized that Izuku left Endeavor open for an attack now that his flames were gone.

'Now's my chance!' Shoto thought.

He launched ice at his father hoping to catch him off-guard… He didn't.

"Haa!" Endeavor shouted while shooting a fireball at the ice countering it. Shoto growled in frustration. His eyes widened a little when he saw Izuku getting up from the floor and forming a fireball. The position he was in though seemed weird.

'Maybe I could.'

"Kame-" Izuku whispered while a fireball was forming in his cupped hands.

Endeavor noticed the slight widening in Shoto's eyes, but he brushed it off as nothing important. He also figured Izuku was already out like a light so he didn't worry about him too much for now.

"Come now Shoto! Surely you could do better than that!" Endeavor tried to encourage.

"Hame-" Izuku whispered.

Endeavor went on to start walking towards Shoto and began to flame up again. He then started running towards Shoto. The young boy's eyes widened in fear as he tried to run and avoid his father's attack. His father was too fast though. He was caught. He braced himself for the pain to come. Then he heard Izuku yell.

"HA!" Izuku yelled.

A fireball bigger than Izuku's entire body was sent directly at Endeavor hitting him in the back and launching him into the wall. Endeavor was left pinned in the wall shocking both Shoto and Izuku. Shoto looked back at Izuku to see that while he was shocked, his legs were also wobbly and he was struggling to stand. Such a powerful attack coming from someone his age would probably leave them in that sort of state or worse. Shoto respected Izuku a little for saving him from excruciating pain, but that still didn't mean he liked the boy. It did mean he saw Izuku in a bit more of a positive light though. It was a start.

Endeavor peeled himself out of the wall and looked over to see Izuku. Rather than being mad like other people would, he laughed.

"Well done Izuku. I wasn't expecting for you to be able to launch such a powerful attack at this age. I can only imagine how powerful you'll be when you're older. Same for you Shoto. Right now though…"

Endeavor went at Izuku with his flames appearing punching the boy in the stomach, but Endeavor's flames went to Izuku again. Izuku got up from his position on the floor and wobbled to Endeavor. He grabbed the older and taller fellow by the leg. He decided to try something.

Endeavor tried to flame on again, but for some reason, it wasn't working. He looked down to see Izuku was no longer on fire, but he could see his veins glowing orange. Izuku was breathing even heavier than before. Actually, he was wheezing. Now Endeavor was concerned for what was happening to Izuku. Then Izuku's whole body glowed before he could feel an intense amount of heat coming off of Izuku. That's when Endeavor realized what was happening.

"Oh no."

*BOOM*

While not a huge explosion compared to others, it was still big enough to send Endeavor flying. He flew to the other side of the room and could feel that a few of his bones cracked. He wasn't upset though. He actually laughed through the pain.

"Yes! That's it Izuku! I knew I didn't make a mistake in adding you to the training sessions! Now, training is over for today, but we are going to continue once my bones fully heal."

Shoto was shocked at the fact Izuku was able to actually injure their dad to the point where he would stop the training session. Usually, it would be the other way around with Shoto being too injured to continue. Today he was still able to stand. Maybe having Izuku around wasn't so bad after all.

Now that Shoto thought about it, he wondered how Izuku's condition was. When he glanced over at Izuku's position on the floor, he saw that the boy was actually unconscious from the combination of the pain from sparring against their father and absorbing too much fire into his body causing the explosion to happen. His body couldn't take that sort of stress yet. At the very least he was still breathing and he wasn't in critical conditions. That's good.

"You've earned some of my respect Izuku. Let's see where time takes us." Shoto said while staring at Izuku's unconscious body.

A/N: It's been a good while since I updated this story, but I don't care. Dabi is 8 years older than Izuku and Shoto. I'm also a firm believer in the Dabi is a Todoroki theory. Now, something has been bugging my mind for a while now. How does a guy who's Devil Fruit powers enable him to make any part of his body explosions waste his powers so badly? Looking at Bakugou, he can only make explosions from his hands, but he can use it far more effectively than Mr. 5 ever did his powers. Just imagine if Katsuki had those Devil Fruit powers and how powerful he could become. Also, I plan to make a One Piece fanfic eventually. What Devil Fruit should Luffy get? It can be made up or canon. I don't care. Give me your thoughts. Next story to be updated is Project Saiyajin on Wattpad. Those that are reading this on , my name is the same on Wattpad. Bionic-TitanX out!


	4. The Danger Of Fire (Edited)

A/N: Back with another chapter baby! Lets go!

Izuku was out cold. His temperature was rising fast and dropping fast at the same time. Every time it began to reach that of a fever, it dropped to that of extremely cold temperatures for a human who didn't have a Quirk related to ice.

Endeavor was extremely concerned for Izuku especially since he was in the hospital a couple of weeks ago.

Shoto was trying to help Izuku with his rapidly changing temperature by using his Quirk. Both sides. Just this once. While trying to help his brother through this, he looked up and glared at the man that was legally their father.

"This is your fault!" Shoto shouted to Endeavor.

Endeavor flinched from Shoto's words. There was so much venom in his voice and what hurt even more was the fact that it was true. It really was his fault. He sighed.

"I know."

Shoto blinked in surprise. He honestly expected for him to do something like slap him or anything else in retaliation to what he just said. Being submissive was the last thing Shoto thought his father would do. Was this the man known as Endeavor right now?

"What was that?"

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so far. Same for you. My judgement was clouded by my want to surpass All Might somehow, someway. Having one of my offspring would be the next best thing if I couldn't surpass All Might. That's why I did all this."

"But-"

"But now I've seen the error in my ways. I won't push you so far anymore Shoto. I apologize."

"If you're truly sorry, then prove to me that you'll change. For starters, inform mom of everything that happened and take her out of that hospital!" Shoto yelled at the end.

"...Alright."

Afterwards, Endeavor left the room they were in to attend to some business regarding Rei.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later Izuku finally woke up with a stable temperature. Izuku looked around and saw Shoto who had a small smile on his face. Izuku rubbed his temples. He had a small headache.

"What happened?" Izuku questioned.

"You don't remember turning yourself into a bomb and exploding at Endeavor? Or shooting a strange blast at him while chanting Kame-something?"

"Now that you mention it, everything is starting to come back to me."

"That's good. I'm glad you didn't get amnesia or something."

"You seem genuinely concerned for my well-being Shoto. Before today, you were always cold and distant towards me. What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

Shoto sighed reflecting on his past actions towards his brother. He really was a bad brother before today. No better than his father towards All Might.

"I thought you were a spoiled brat that got our father's love. Today, you showed me that you're not a spoiled brat. You've earned some of my respect Izuku. Let's see where life leads us in the following years."

Izuku nodded.

"By the way, how did you make that blast in that weird position and what was it?"

"Oh, that was inspired from an anime I watched before I discovered my Quirk. Basically, I was charging up my fire into a condensed, but powerful form and released it at dad. Sort of like how the main character of Dragon Ball would charge up an energy blast. Understand?"

Shoto nodded, accepting his explanation.

"Alright. So what now?" Izuku asked.

Shoto shrugged.

"Want to watch TV?" Shoto suggested.

"Sure!" Izuku squealed excitedly, but flinched from the headache.

Shoto snorted at Izuku's actions.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and almost everyone was asleep. Almost. Touya was trying to sneak out the house with his suitcase in hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice called.

Touya stiffened and turned around to see Inko.

"Oh, it's just you." He visibly relaxed.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Yeah. My answer is that it's none of your business."

"Oh? And why is that? Is it because you're part of some gang or something?"

Touya curled up his hands at those words. He stiffened as well.

'How did she find out?'

"Look, Touya, I know I am not your mother and I don't know what sort of damage Enji has done to you over the years, but this isn't the way to go. You're better than this."

Touya growled at her words. She knew nothing about him. She didn't know his reason behind joining a gang. She didn't know the psychological damage his father put on him. She knew nothing! Worst of all is that she even admitted it! She could of at least lied and said she's been through some stuff as well!

"SHUT UP!" Touya screamed.

Next thing Inko knew,a blue fire shot out of Touya's empty hand going directly at her. She didn't have enough time to move and get out of the way. All she could do was watch as the fire moved towards her and touched her skin. It was hot. It hurt. It hurt alot.

Touya saw Inko cry out in pain as she was being burned alive. The lights turned on and he knew that it was his cue to leave. As he was running away with his suitcase in hand, he could hear Inko shriek in pain. As soon as he did what he did, he regretted it immediately, but what's done is done. He can't do anything about it and that's something he will have to remember for the years to come. After all, what he did just there would make him a wanted criminal and he was part of a gang as well. This gang he was part of followed this motto which was "Kill or be killed."

From as soon as he joined, he realized it was too late to back out. He cried that night. He cried while running away from home for all the stupid decisions he made and could never take back. Touya Todoroki. The first born of the #2 hero and also a wanted criminal. Man, his life was a wreck.

* * *

"Mom!" Izuku shouted as he absorbed the fire that was burning his mother.

By the time he reached her, it was already too late. She was burned to a crisp. Her withering voice was the only indication that he had in order to tell that this was indeed Inko Midoriya.

"Izuku." She said quietly.

Izuku was crying furiously. His mother was here trying to talk to Izuku while holding onto the inch of life she had left.

"Who did this mom?"

"Touya, but-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't hold onto her life any longer. All Izuku knew that night was that he made a brother, lost one, and made an enemy just like that.

"Don't worry mom. I'll get big and strong. Then I'll be sure to get vengeance on you. Dabi won't get away with this. That's for sure."'

A/N: Short, but impactful chapter, am I right? When it comes to reviews, I appreciate the help you guys gave for the One Piece fanfic I was trying to make. It's up now. That one guest that seemed to be calling me out on my decisions, my response is that I tried that already and there was no response so I had to resort to using a whole chapter. As for the other review, I was working on Wattpad which is why I appeared to be cold. I'm posting another info chapter to let you guys know certain information that affects the time it takes for this to update. Bionic-TitanX out!


	5. Going To School

A/N: Back with another chapter baby! Lets go!

"So you had an affair and from that, you ended up producing a child. On top of that, the woman that you mingled with was burned alive by Touya. I'm not too sure about that last part. Are you absolutely sure?" Rei questioned.

Endeavor was currently in the mental hospital talking to Rei Todoroki, his wife, about all that has gone down.

"That's what Izuku says. It also turns out that the same night she was burned, Touya disappeared without a trace. It seems that he left using a suitcase to store all that could fit, but not anything like his TV were taken. There's nothing in his room that hint at where he's at." Endeavor explained.

Rei sighed.

"The boy needs to have a mother-like figure in his life. I don't forgive you for what you've done behind my back, but the boy and **my** children need me." Rei spoke harshly.

Endeavor flinched from her tone of voice. It reminded him of when he first met her and she wasn't so submissive. She used to be quite ferocious. One of the reasons he married her in the first place. Another reason being because of how powerful her Quirk was. Snow manipulation. Being able to generate and control snow. A powerful Quirk indeed. He nodded anyways.

-First Year-

Izuku was still upset from the loss of his mother. Ever since that night, he began to train and push himself harder than he ever did before. While it was true Endeavor did try to get him to stop pushing himself so far, he could understand where Izuku was coming from. If you found out your sibling killed your mother, you would most definitely want revenge.

When Rei Todoroki came into the picture, Izuku began to become more distant towards his siblings. It really was sad to see the ball of sunshine become the new Shoto. Speaking of Shoto, he was the only one Izuku would really talk to. He knew how it felt to have your mother stripped from you at a young age. The other siblings were older and had a better control of their emotions. Izuku and Shoto did not.

The two understood each other better than the other siblings and bonded more than anyone else in the family did.

A few weeks passed since the loss of his mother and Endeavor was concerned about Izuku's mental stability. Sure he had Shoto,but he didn't know how long that would last. That was why he decided that a change of environment would be best for the Todoroki siblings. What better way to have this change of environment than have them go to school? For most of their life, they've been home schooled, but a change of pace would be better for them.

"What do you think Rei?" Enji asked.

Rei thought about it for a bit.

"I agree. A change of pace would be good for the kids. It's now just the matter of telling them and what school would be best for them."

"I've actually been researching some schools. I found one that I think would be rather good for them."

This part really peaked Rei's interests. Endeavor actually took the time out to look for a good school? Perhaps he really was changing. A small smile appeared on her face.

"What's the name of the school?"

"The name is Kohei's School of Excellence. It has high ratings and has been said to prepare kids for a bright future. The reviews have shown that even the most troubled kids have benefited greatly from this primary school."

Rei was smiling more and more until she heard the part about the troubled kids. She could only think of her first born when Enji said that. She managed to smile again, but not as strong, when she thought about how good this school would be for the rest of her kids and adoptive son.

"It sounds like a really good school Enji. I approve."

*Line*

Fuyumi, Natsuo, Shoto, and Izuku were all wearing black and white suits. Fuyumi wore a skirt instead of pants since it was part of school uniform. Everyone felt so awkward. Most of them were homeschooled for most of their life, so this was really new to them. Izuku could tell how out of place everyone was and sighed.

"Follow me."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"I'm the one who's actually been to school before and you guys clearly don't know what to do." Izuku stated.

The group of siblings understood Izuku's reasoning and were led by Izuku. After asking around, they were able to find the principal's office. After a quick explanation from Fuyumi, each one of them had an escort to lead them around the school. In Izuku's case, a blue haired girl with blue eyes full of curiosity was the one to lead him around the school.

At lunch, she started asking him questions. One of them in particular he would have originally been excited to talk about, but recent events caused for him to become gloomy. The girl could tell immediately she hit a sore spot and tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong Izu?"

Izuku looked into her eyes with watery eyes of his own.

"My eldest sibling burned my mother alive and I had to use my Quirk to get rid of the fire."

The girl was shocked by this news. She could tell the boy definitely needed a friend beyond his siblings. That was why…

"My name is Nejire Hado and from this day forward, I declare myself friend of Izuku M. Todoroki!"

Izuku's eyes widened. He never had someone say something like this before. He never had a true friend that wasn't already family. It was something completely new. It wasn't unwelcome though. It put a bit of a smile on his face. Perhaps he would like it here.

-Second Year-

Enji and Rei were happy to see Izuku so excited to go to school. Whenever he and the others came home from school, they would have stories for days about school. It really put a smile on each of their faces to see them so happy about school.

Izuku introduced Shoto, Natsuo, and Fuyumi to Nejire. His highly energetic friend that would question them about everything. It was a bit unnerving at first how many questions she could ask in one breath, but they grew to become used to it. It was a common occurrence with Nejire. She was the one friend that you would grow attached to. Izuku would play with her in the park during the weekends and some days after school. They would have sleepovers. They would just do a whole lot of stuff that kids considered to be fun for their age.

"So, Izuku, I'm surprised I haven't asked this yet, but what do you want to be?" Nejire asked Izuku one day.

"Oh. Well I want to be a hero. Not just any hero either. I want to become the No.1 hero. The Symbol of Peace." Izuku responded.

"That's a pretty big goal. Don't you think?"

Izuku nodded.

"I know, but I'm ready for whatever obstacles I have to face in order to become No.1."

Nejire was awestruck. This kid she only met a year ago who was so sad had such aspirations. This fire in his eyes when he spoke about his dreams. It completely entranced her. This boy was really her friend. Honestly, he made her feel ashamed for wanting to settle as being just a hero. Now, she wanted to be the best hero she could be. She didn't want to become the Symbol of Peace, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give it her all in heroics.

"If that's the case Izu, make it into UA when you're old enough. After all, the No.1 hero needs to go to the No.1 hero school."

Izuku didn't know that much about UA. He heard the term being used a couple times before, but he didn't know it was a genuine school for heroics.

"I'll do just that Nejire." Izuku stated.

Nejire smiled.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you in UA Izuku. Promise you'll make it?"

"Absolutely!"

The two cherished this day as one where they declared they would be going to UA. Unfortunately, the grade difference was by 2 years. In a few years time, Nejire would be gone and Izuku would have to go throughout primary school without his closest friend to date. Siblings don't count.

After this declaration, Izuku sparred with Shoto continuously each and every day in order to get stronger. So that he could fulfill his promise to Nejire. And to become strong enough to get revenge.

More time passed and before Izuku knew it, Nejire was gone. It was a heart wrenching goodbye, but it was necessary. Nejire couldn't wait two grades for Izuku.

"I-I-Izu! Remember our promise! That we'll both make it into UA!" Nejire yelled through her tears as her parents dragged her to their car.

Izuku had watery eyes as well. He lost his closest friend and he had no clue how long it would take to meet her in UA. His best bet was to continue getting stronger so he could have a better chance of getting into UA.

A/N: Rushed? Yes. Hungry? Yes. Subscribe to my YouTube channel and give me your what if ideas that I can make videos on? Yes!  channel/UCbe5yWO297zm3g5lzBQ9Pug/videos?view_as=subscriber Now, I don't think I can extend the childhood part any longer. 5 chapters in and we haven't even touched the canon story yet. I'm impressed by myself. Next chapter there will be a timeskip and I'm not telling you bit about what will happen. Partly because I don't know myself. XD


	6. Reunion

A/N: Wow. Can't believe that we made it to over 200 followers guys! This is my first time ever reaching over 200 followers on a story. Thanks guys! Lets see if we can make it to 300 and beyond!

It's been several years since Izuku last saw Nejire. During this time, he continued to train in order to have a better chance at making it to UA. Maybe when he made it in, he would be able to see Nejire again. The thought of that gave him even more determination to make it into UA. Besides Nejire, making it into UA would bring him closer to being able to get revenge on his mother. Remembering what happened with his mother still pained him to this day. He would always grit his teeth and curl up his fists remembering that moment.

Izuku had matured physically training under his father Enji. Same for Todoroki. The two brothers didn't train as hard as they would have if Enji had never changed his ways. The mere thought of how intense their training could have been brought shivers down Shoto's Shoto's back.

Izuku had grown to be 5'9. Slightly shorter than Shoto who was a quarter of an inch taller. Izuku continued to grow out his hair, but that was mainly for his sister and adopted mother's enjoyment. They would end up braiding his hair or just messing around with his hair in many different ways. He was rather muscular, but more on the lean side so most clothes would cover them up. Same for Shoto.

Izuku's hair color began to become more and more blonde than red and green. It was as if the two colors merged over time as his powers continued to develop. Their eyes would glow in power whenever he used his powers. He quite enjoyed what his powers allowed him to do. Todoroki with his powers impressed others as well. While Izuku was all fire, Todoroki was ice and fire. The two brothers had the most potential out of the rest of their remaining family.

Izuku had a day off from training today so he decided to take a stroll around the city. He was wearing a green, sleeveless hoodie and black Adidas shorts. He had his hood over head so he wouldn't be recognized by some people. He wasn't famous like his father, but sharing relations with the man would make the paparazzi go crazy! He absolutely hated it.

School days for him were only Monday-Thursday so he had Fridays off. With today and how he wasn't training, it made even more sense to go for a relaxing stroll throughout the city. He smiled. It felt extremely relaxing to just look around. He heard some crying coming from nearby so he decided to check it out. While he was getting closer though, he could hear other voices that seemed to be degrading the one who was crying.

"What a worthless loser!" One spoke.

"He can't even defend himself and he thinks he can become a hero! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Another ridiculed.

"You can barely harden yourself and you want to become a manly hero like Crimson Riot? Man, that's pathetic. At least try to train your Quirk so it can be able to get harder!" A familiar voice critiqued.

That voice. It sounded highly familiar to Izuku. He continued walking closer to the voices until he saw who they belonged to. A boy with black hair seemed to have been bruised from the other boys. Two of them looked pretty plain and forgettable, but the last one looked very familiar to Izuku. He had blonde hair and it seemed to be very spiky as well. He couldn't remember where he saw this sort of hairstyle, but it looked very much like a long lost memory.

The boy with black hair was on the ground and he had tears in his eyes.

"S-Stop trying to crush my dreams!" The boy cried.

The two forgettable boys snickered at his unwillingness to surrender the dream. The boy with the ash blonde hair didn't seem to approve of this though.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The ash blonde yelled.

The boy seemed to ignite explosions in his hands. That seemed to silence the others' as they stopped snickering as soon as they heard the small explosions.

"Listen here you two! When did you two get permission to beat up Red Hair? Huh!" He yelled.

The two boys shrunk in fear from the boy's rage. He seemed to be the strongest one out of the whole group. It was as if they were part of a pack of wolves and the boy with the Explosion Quirk was the alpha male of the group. Interesting.

"As for you there! Come out of that hiding spot!"

Izuku was shocked to find out that this Explosion boy knew he was there this whole time.

"What do you want here?" The boy growled.

Izuku chuckled a bit.

"Well, I was just taking a stroll around the city until I came across you all so I decided to see if I needed to put a stop to any of your actions."

"Oh, and what were you gonna do?"

"Fight to defend the boy with the black hair and may I ask why you call him Red Hair?"

The ash blonde glared at Izuku. Explosions were popping in his hands.

"How about this? I'll answer as many questions that I can answer if you can beat me in a fight?"

"Sure."

The two boys who were with the ash blonde snickered.

"You've already lost! Bakugou here is the strongest person we know!" They praised.

"Bakugou?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"As in Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Oh. So you must have heard of me?"

"Huh. So you really don't remember me. I can understand why though. I look so different now, but my eye color hasn't changed a bit. How about this? We answer each other's questions while dueling? Does that sound good Kacchan?"

Bakugou's eyes widened once he heard that name.

"H-How do you know that name? Only one person ever called me by that name unless…"

Izuku smirked.

"That's right Kacchan. It's your old pal Izuku."

Bakugou went in for a right hook, but Izuku grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Where have you been for the last several years?" Bakugou yelled.

He got right back up and lunged at Izuku with his explosions getting bigger and bigger after every piece of movement. Izuku had a straight face though.

"Flaming Spear!" Izuku yelled.

He absorbed Katuski's fire and in exchange redeveloped it as a flaming spear throwing it at Bakugou. Bakugou was in mid air and couldn't turn his body enough to dodge. He tried making his explosions, but they weren't as big as the first set. He could only slightly push himself to the side, but he was still hit with the attack. It didn't hurt that much thankfully.

"If you must know where I was for all these years, I was with my father." Izuku responded to Katsuki's question.

Bakugou pondered on what he meant by that.

"You've been with that Hisashi guy for all these years?!"

Bakugou launched several explosions at Izuku and made sure they were a close distance this time around so even if he absorbed the fire, he would still feel the force behind the explosions. Izuku was able to dodge some of them, but others he couldn't do well at dodging. Izuku absorbed the fire from the explosions though building up more power. He laughed.

"No. After what you did to me all those years ago allowed me to meet my true father. His name is Enji Todoroki."

After saying that, Izuku's right arm caught on fire.

"By the way Kacchan, this is how you do a right hook."

Izuku hooked Katsuki and the force was strong enough for him to fall down to the ground.

"I still remember how you treated me all those years ago just because I didn't have a Quirk at the same time as everyone else. I don't hate you for it since we were kids back then, but I still have a grudge about it."

Bakugou got back up rubbing his face.

"I also see that you've managed to become halfway decent over the years seeing how you defended the other boy and critiqued him. By the way, you never answered my question as to why you call him Red Hair."

"Oh. Well, I call him Red Hair because he's always been the biggest fan of the Manly Hero: Crimson Riot. He's such a fan that he's going to be dying his hair red over the Summer."

"I see. Oh. Red Hair. If you ever want to improve the strength of your Quirk, you can contact me. I'm able to help others quite well when it comes to improving Quirks. You can contact me by this number."

Izuku gave the boy a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Oh, and one more thing." Katsuki said,

"Hm?"

"What happened to Inko?"

A/N: That's a wrap! We're done here! We finally starting to pick up onto the canon timeline. Now, who should get One For All in this timeline? If Kirishima, then why? If Kaminari, why? If still Izuku, why? Bakugou is not an option since that's too obvious. If you guys have any other options, then let me know in the reviews! Bionic-TitanX out!


	7. Family Hatred

A/N: So I'm in high school now and it's very different from middle school. So, you know what I'll do? I'm going to give you guys 5 chapters (hopefully) before the first 2 quarters end at the very least before I take another 2 months hiatus. Lets go!

"What happened to Inko?"

Izuku froze when Katsuki asked him that question. He balled his hands into fists at the painful memories that were coming back to him. His mother on fire. His mother was being burned alive. What made those memories even more painful was the fact that she was burning from **blue** flames. These flames didn't just come from anyone either. It was from _him._ Just thinking about the individual left him feeling disgusted with himself. To have even associated with him. Let alone give him a nickname of all things! Sometimes he wanted to throw up knowing he was related to such a vile individual!

"Izuku?" Katsuki questioned.

Izuku looked at Bakugou with an aura around himself that sent shivers up everyone's back.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Especially to you." Izuku responded in a low voice.

Before Bakugou could say anything else, Izuku sprouted flaming wings and flew away. Far enough, at the very least, to get away from Bakugou and his group of cronies. He'd still help the boy they called Red Hair, but he was not in the mood to talk about his family affairs right now. He only reconnected with Bakugou after all these years and he was still a jerk. Not as bad as he used to be, but still pretty bad.

After a while, Izuku figured that he was a good enough distance away to glide down and land. He landed near a tunnel and decided it was a good time to take a walk in order to have some time to think. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and held his head down deep in thought. The blue fire. The mummification of his mother. His mother's last words. He growled.

Little did Izuku know, someone was trying to sneak up on him. A being made mainly out of sludge except for two bulging eyes and teeth.

"Perfect! A great disguise to get away from All-Might! I didn't even know the guy was going to be here!" The sludge spoke to himself.

The sludge charged towards Izuku at full force. He saw a chance in order to truly escape All-Might and he'd be darned if he wasn't going to take this chance now!

Izuku heard something behind him. He also heard something crawling towards him. He quickly turned around with one of his hands becoming fire in order to see who was there.

"Who's there?!" Izuku hollered.

"Ah! I see! A fire-related Quirk!"

Before Izuku could even see who was talking, the sludge launched itself onto him. They were trying to insert themselves into Izuku.

"Open up your mouth big and wide!"

Izuku was squirming in the sludge's presence as the sludge villain was trying to gain dominance over Izuku's body. He tried to speak, but even more sludge was getting into his mouth. His words were coming out as gurgles. His eyesight was getting blurry. All he was smelling currently was the stench of sewage water. He wanted to puke right now because of this awful taste in his mouth. He could hear his heart pounding in his head. Overall, his body was screaming at him to get out of this situation as soon as possible!

'Flame on!' Izuku yelled in thought.

Both Izuku's arms caught on fire. He grabbed the sludge villain and steam was beginning to form around the villain. The sludge hissed in pain from the intensity of Izuku's flames. Izuku's flames didn't just stay around his arms though. The fire was spreading from his arms down to his legs and up to the top of his head. He even had wings made of fire form. The sludge's eyes widened in fear seeing Izuku's demonic appearance.

'A d-d-demon!' The sludge thought terrified.

One of Izuku's eyes glowed red once the form was completed. The sludge could feel his body burning right now and he was in severe pain. How though? Only heroes who could use fire hot enough to make his sludgeous body feel a burning sensation were Raijin, Sunfire, and Endeavor! How could a no name kid be able to produce fire hot enough to hurt him? Unless...Oh no! He thought the kid looked kinda familiar, but never thought it was him! One of Endeavor's kids! Todoroki Izuku!

The sludge quickly tried to escape from Izuku's grasp, but it was as if he were a regular person right now. It felt like he was being engulfed in fire...The fire was spreading!

Izuku's fire was extraordinarily hot. It had to be in order to defend himself. It was fight or flight mode currently and the color of the flames were shown to become lighter. A different color formed the hotter the flames became. The color the flames became. Rage filled him. That despicable color. All of his hate towards this color because of what happened all those years ago. He was disgusted that he had to use these flames in order to survive.

Izuku's flames were blue currently. The whole form. His clothes were beginning to tear away as his form was too hot for his heat resistant clothing to handle. The sludge could be heard screaming in pain from the severe burns he was getting. Izuku didn't care though.

Although Izuku was extremely powerful in this form, he hated these flames and there was always a limit to these sort of forms. All Quirks have a weakness. Even All-Might's Quirk has a weakness. It's just that no one truly knows about it.

Unfortunately for Izuku, his vision was getting blurry. His breathing was beginning to become shallow. He was starting to develop a headache. His body was beginning to get weak. Before he collapsed, a muscular silhouette appeared.

"I AM HERE!"

"A-All-Might?" Izuku questioned silently.

He was struggling to even stand at this point. The blue flames were beginning to dissipate being replaced by his regular red and orange flames.

"Detroit Smash!"

Not only was the sludge blown away, but Izuku as well knocking him unconscious. His body was red and his clothes were burnt. He was breathing, but just barely.

All-Might rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop forming realizing he accidentally used too much strength in that punch of his. He ended up knocking out a kid who apparently was simply trying to defend himself from the sludge. There was something interesting about the kid though. He looked familiar and he had a fire Quirk. A really strong one at that. He would ask the boy some questions later on when he woke up.

A/N: So yeah. It's short but this is the best I could do with my current schedule. High school is super harsh mainly because of 2 classes. Geometry and Chemistry. I'm pretty tired so I take back the thing I said at the beginning. I doubt that I can do 5 chapters with how I'm being pushed. Updates will most definitely be slow. Bionic-TitanX out!


	8. Secrets Revealed

A/N: And I'm back! So where did I stop? Hmmm. Oh yeah!

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black. Absolutely nothing. Izuku couldn't make out one shape around him. It was like he was surrounded by nothingness. There was also this annoying beeping sound he kept hearing. It reminded him too much of a hospital. Reminded him of when he was a little kid and when he first activated his Quirk. This was the third time he was in this darkness.

The first time he was in this darkness, he opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital. The second time, not long after, he found himself being healed by Shoto. This was the third time and from the beeping sound, he supposed he was in the hospital again. He slowly opened his eyes and sure enough, he was right. He was in the hospital. There was something off though.

Someone was standing over him with a smile on their face the whole time. It was a bit unsettling at first until he got the full view of the person. That's when he realized who it was.

"All Might!"

He couldn't believe it. It was All Might in the flesh. Sure, because of his father's status, he would end up seeing All Might from time to time, but the most it ever was would usually be him getting the man a drink or something. He wouldn't get any time to admire the Symbol of Peace for long since the man was always busy.

That's why, to see the smiling blonde giant hovering over him with his iconic smile, he squealed. It was just so unreal.

"Ah! You're awake! How are you feeling?" All Might asked.

Izuku groaned and sat up in the hospital bed. While doing that, he clutched his head in pain. He rubbed his temples in order to soothe the pain of his headache and it sort of worked. The pounding in his head wasn't as immense as it was a couple minutes before he started rubbing the temples. Once the headache faded, he looked back to the No. 1 hero in awe.

"Sorry. I had a bit of a headache just earlier." Izuku said sheepishly.

All Might nodded in understanding.

"I see. Besides the headache earlier, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel exhausted. Pretty worn out from what happened earlier today."

"Could you tell me what happened earlier? I just want to connect the dots a little."

"Well, I went for a walk to get some stuff off my mind. I was passing through one of those old tunnels only for some guy made almost entirely out of sludge to appear out of nowhere and try to get inside my body. It was as if he was trying to drown me and use my lifeless body as a puppet of some sort. My body was giving me so many distress signals. Everything was telling me to get out of the situation as soon as possible. Then, my Quirk activated. It went past its normal limits though and became **that color.** "

All Might rose one of his eyebrows in curiosity before he began to cough up blood. This didn't go unnoticed by Izuku.

"What's wrong All Might?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" He lied.

"My father taught me how to tell whenever someone's lying whether it's by the slight change in the pitch of their voice or by the tremble in their body. Almost always, I can tell if someone's lying and yours was so painfully obvious that it's almost funny especially for someone of your position."

"Oh? And who's your father? An extremely talented detective?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Enji Todoroki, or you may know him better as Endeavor, the No.2 hero."

All Might's eyes widened. He thought the kid looked familiar. He was the youngest of the Todoroki siblings with a Quirk impressive enough to rival his dual haired brother Shoto. He'd heard about the brothers before and even saw them in the flesh a couple of times, but never actually had any dialogue with one of them before. And now here he was, being called out by one of them for his horrible acting skills. How embarrassing.

Steam started to appear around his body. Oh no. He couldn't hold the transformation for much lon-

"All Might. Is that your true form or something? This skinny form of yours?"

All Might sighed.

"Well, yes and no. The muscular form people often see me in is what I used to look like, but a couple years back, I suffered from a serious injury by the hands of an enemy. An extremely strong one at that. They tore through my stomach and respiratory system."

He lifted his shirt to reveal a large scar covering a good portion of his body. It caved in around his body and it was unsettling to look at.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone this. If the public were to ever find out this information, then who knows what would happen. The media would probably go crazy about the revelation that their Symbol of Peace is becoming weaker. People would begin to lose hope in their Symbol of Peace."

Izuku sighed.

"All Might. You're my greatest inspiration for wanting to become a hero. I used to always watch your videos where you'd save 100 people or more with a smile on your face. You'd be on talk shows wearing that awful yellow car salesman suit with so much life to you. People would think you were invincible. Someone who could stand the tests of time, but seeing you in such a state now makes me kinda disappointed."

All Might began to look more and more downcast as Izuku kept speaking only to be shocked at what he said next.

"I'm kinda disappointed that you'd think so lowly of us. Sure, people would be shocked to see you in such a state, but that could probably give people even more hope. Those who are currently weak would look at you in a different light. Even now, where you're becoming weaker, at the same time, you've been giving your all into keeping the peace. Trying to give people someone everyone can look up to. If I were you, I'd find a good time to go public about your weakened state to show the people that you're still human. I would hear kids at my school even question if you were human. Some say you were an alien that came from outer space or something." Izuku laughed weakly.

"My point is that going public about your injury won't be the end of the world. Rather than put all the load on your hands, you should let everyone know in order for the work to be distributed better. I've seen a lot of lazy superheroes. Some who were only in it for the fame and money suffered because of it. Seeing that not even the No.1 hero is invincible will highlight the risks that come with the job and bring in more heroes who have better priorities such as, you know, saving people."

All Might was speechless. He never thought about that possibility before. This brought a whole new light to his rapidly decreasing time limit. His mouth only opened and closed. No words would come out of his mouth. Not even a sound.

"I agree." A new voice said.

There, leaning on the wall, was the second youngest offspring of Enji Todoroki, Shoto.

"How long were you here for?" All Might asked, worriedly.

Shoto smirked and pushed himself off the wall.

"Not long. Probably only a couple of minutes. When we realized you weren't home after a while and no phone call came to tell us where you were, dad had some of his sidekicks check out what happened to you. After some searching, we found you being taken to the hospital and so I personally came an hour or so later."

Todoroki shifted his eyes to All Might.

"And yes. I know everything."

All Might facepalmed.

"My senses are getting duller as well. Teenagers can read me easily nowadays. Maybe it really is time to retire."

He sighed one more time and shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Shoto and Izuku raised an eyebrow at this.

"What happened?" Izuku questioned.

All Might was frantically digging in his pockets constantly saying "Oh no."

"All Might." Shoto said with more force. "What are you looking for?" He asked sternly.

"The sludge guy I captured earlier! I put him in a bottle and sealed it tightly. I put it in one of my pockets and fled with your brother here to the hospital to get him checked out, but it appears they fell out of my pocket when I was soaring through the air!"

Izuku's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed. He gritted his teeth due to how suddenly he got up, but that was the least of his concerns right now. That sludge could be out there causing even more trouble than before and he couldn't just let that happen. As a matter of fact, he could even hear a bit of commotion happening outside.

"Shoto! Lets go! Did you bring any change of fire resistant clothes for me?"

Shoto nodded and tossed him a bag with some clothes in there. Izuku gave his thanks and quickly changed.

"Where are you two going?" All Might inquired.

"Going to capture that villain!" Izuku hollered as he and Shoto ran outside.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is-"

"You found him?" Shoto asked urgently.

"Yeah." Izuku pointed straight ahead.

There was a huge fire around the town and the Sludge villain had a hostage. He had a wicked smile on his face as he used the kid to create more fire.

"Such a strong Quirk. Man, I can't wait to test it out against All Might. I'm practically invinci-Huh?"

All of a sudden, the fire dissipated. The force was still there, but the burning effects disappeared out of nowhere. The fire on one side of the city was suddenly completely extinguished while on another side, there was ice covering a good portion of the buildings. He could feel his body beginning to get colder and harder to move. What was going on?!

"Let the boy go!" Izuku screamed.

The sludge shifted his eyes downwards to see Izuku.

"Oh. It's one of Endeavor's brats! Well, I got a new power now and I can't wait to use it on you! Imagine Endeavor's face when he finds out I killed one of his _precious_ kids!"

Izuku shot fire at the villain, but it wasn't very effective.

"Oh? Those weak flames aren't going to do anything on me! Haha!" The villain gloated.

Izuku gritted his teeth in frustration before launching himself at the villain. He could hear some of the heroes calling out to him and his brother, but he ignored them. He recognized that it was Katsuki that was trapped in there. He didn't really like the guy, but he couldn't simply let him die when he knew he could do something.

"Flame on!" Izuku screamed transforming into his Phoenix form.

He shot orbs of fire at the sludge's tendrils. Since the tendrils were so thin, the fire did have some effect on them, but whenever he took down one, another one would latch back onto Katsuki.

"Shoto! Freeze him entirely!"

Shoto nodded and continued to freeze the villain. The Sludge widened his eyes realizing what was happening. He tried shooting fire at Izuku, but whenever any explosion came out of Katsuki's palms, as soon as they'd appear, the fire disappeared.

"That's not going to work!" Izuku yelled.

He absorbed more and more of Katsuki's flames and began to build up a spear of fire. He threw it at the Sludge villain, but this time it was in his more tender area. It pierced one of his eyes. The fire cauterized the wound before any blood could spill out and at the same time, caused the villain to lose sight in that eye. The Sludge villain screamed in pain. He was distracted from the pain he was feeling and loosened his grip on Katsuki. At the same time. Shoto was rapidly freezing the villain limiting his movements even more than before. Before the sludge even knew it, he was frozen up to just below his head.

"Curse you Todoroki brothers." It growled.

Izuku calmly collected Katsuki and threw him over to the heroes leaving him out of harm's way. He saved the guy but that didn't mean he had to be careful about how he saved him.

On the sidelines, All Might was watching in awe at the coordination between the two. It was spectacular. Some of the best he'd ever seen he dare say. He clutched his injury remembering he used up his time limit for the day and he cursed his weakness only to remember what Izuku told him earlier. Maybe...Maybe this was his time now to make a finale.

While he was pondering this though, the ice began to break around the villain. The villain roared in anger and looked back at the brothers with his one good eye. There was an intense furiosity in there, you could almost feel it. Such murderous intent. It caught everyone off guard.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill every last one of you brats!" The villain cried.

Several tendrils shot out and attempted to catch the two boys. This was All Might's cue as he powered up, grunting as he went beyond his time limit. He swooped in and saved the two boys before they got captured by the villain. They didn't even realize they were saved by All Might until they were already out of harm's way. They blinked at each other and turned to see All Might facing the villain.

"Looks like that last punch wasn't enough for you, fiend. Guess I'll have to take it up a notch." All Might spoke as he cracked his knuckles.

The Sludge villain was so blinded by rage he didn't even realize he was going up against All Might now. That or he didn't care anymore. He continued to shoot out tendrils swiping in every which way direction. There was no thought put in to it. No precision. Absolutely nothing. All Might was easily able to evade the attacks. So easily that it was almost humiliating that he let him get away last time.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might yelled his signature move.

The Sludge was blown away. Same for the ice. And the clouds.

"Hey! Look! Did All Might just clear the sky?" One person pointed out.

Everyone began cheering for All Might, but something that went unnoticed was the fact the man began to shrink. The two boys immediately noticed and went to cover for him, but he waved them off.

"No. You were right. I need to do this. It's time to retire from the hero business here and now."

"Is that All Might?" One person asked.

"No way! He couldn't be so healthy one moment and ill the next!"

There was quite a bit of commotion over what was going on with the new guy in place of All Might until he spoke.

"It is I, All Might." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand cut! Yes! I left you all on a cliffhanger after a 3 month hiatus, but school is out for like 2 weeks and I'm happy since I don't have any Winter break packets to do either. Don't question my changes too much since I like to deviate from the plot quite a bit sometimes. Anyways, I guess I'll talk to you all later. I'll be setting up a poll for who should inherit One For All later. It's currently 10:38 PM when I finished writing this, so I don't know what else to say besides stretching out the word count. Just be sure to vote on the poll when I add it. Bionic-TitanX out!


	9. Quick Update

Hey guys. Happy holidays! Hope you all had a great Christmas Eve or whichever holiday you celebrate during this time. If any that is. I just wanted to give you guys an update and inform you that now I have a new poll up and now you can vote for who should receive One For All. Also follow me on Wattpad under the same name. That is all. Bionic-TitanX out!


	10. Quick update 2

Quick update guys! With the most recent poll I've set up, Izuku is currently winning by a landslide, but at the same time, only 31 people voted. I need at least 50 of you guys to vote before the next official chapter comes out. Oh, and I made a new story based off of Ash Sayin's OC. It's called A King's Strength and Izuku ends up getting a different Quirk instead of One for All and will become a vigilante. Be sure to take a quick peek at the story when you have time and let me know how you feel. I'm trying to get in contact with Ash Sayin to discuss more about their character, but my efforts have been fruitless so far. That's why I'm asking you guys for help in getting in contact with them. Besides that, Bionic-TitanX out!


	11. The Successor

A/N: Hey everyone! The infamous TitanX with another chapter after another 3 month hiatus. You're probably wondering where I've been. Well, even if you didn't I'm going to tell you anyway. I made a proper YouTube channel called, you guessed it, King titanX! Go subscribe to the channel and suggest what ifs for me to do there. Making scripts is a lot easier to do and faster to make, but I can't think of many good what ifs. Currently, I'm doing a series on what if Deku was Red Hood so if you want to hear that, definitely go sub! Where did I leave off on this story? Oh yeah.

*Line*

"It is I, All Might."

Everyone went silent for a second. All Might continued to speak.

"Today is my last day of being a hero. As you can see, I'm not in all that great of a condition to continue working as a hero which is why I'm leaving it in the hands of the next generations to take over."

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Some even began to tear up hearing the news. Their favorite hero. The No.1 hero. The hero who always had a bright smile on his face. All Might. He was retiring as a hero.

A little kid in the front of the crowd was wiping their tears and sniffling before speaking.

"W-We understand All Might. You're still human after all."

Others started to speak up as well.

"Y-Yeah. You've done enough for us already All Might. We'll gladly take up the load you've been carrying for so long now."

"What he said!"

There were many more comments similar to those already mentioned. This left All Might shocked with the positive responses to his retirement and the reveal of his skeletal form. It was far better than what he was expecting. He looked back to the Todoroki brothers with a small smile on his face. He transformed back to his muscular form for a second in order to grab the two and jump away from the crowd.

Izuku was confused at what All Might was doing though. It almost seemed like the man was trying to kidnap them. He knew that wasn't the case considering it was All Might and there was a pretty decently large crowd back there. No one was dumb enough to kidnap someone in plain sight like that. The three landed on one of the rooftops eventually and All Might immediately deflated. He was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Um. All Might. Why'd you just do that?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah. That's the same thing I was about to ask." Izuku chimed in.

"Two things. Number one. I would like to thank the two of you for saving that boy back there. I honestly feel pretty ashamed of myself letting my time limit stop me from immediately jumping into action. You were the true heroes back there and I would like to especially thank you for convincing me to let the world know what's really been going on behind the pearly white smile. The backlash was a lot more positive than I was expecting."

"Yeah. You won't have to stress yourself too much anymore and actually get to breathe. You've basically been slowly killing yourself pushing yourself despite your severe injury."

"I know, but I couldn't help but to help people in need. Even if it was a detriment to myself. Anyways, the next thing I would like to speak on. My Quirk. I would like to pass it on to either of you and make you into my successor."

This was news to the Todoroki brothers. Being kids of the No.2 hero, they'd get to hear a lot about different Quirks. Izuku in particular studying about it, but a Quirk that could be passed on? That was unheard of.

"I-Is that even possible?" Shoto muttered.

All Might went on to explain the origins of his Quirk leaving the brothers shocked and intrigued in the history.

"But wait. If there's a Quirk that can be passed on, does that mean there's a Quirk that can steal other Quirks?" Izuku questioned.

All Might nodded grimly.

"The brother of the creator of One For All forced upon them a stockpiling Quirk. This brother was especially dangerous though considering he could steal and give Quirks to others. He became known as All For One and it took 7 other generations of One For All users to defeat the villain. I am the 8th user of One For All and I managed to defeat him for good. As you can tell, it did come with a cost though."

"Wait. One For All? All For One? Wouldn't those two names get confusing? And another thing. If this All For One guy could steal Quirks, how can you tell if you honestly defeated him for good? How do you know if he didn't just fake his death or something and is just recuperating using his Quirk to build back up his army so he can kill you when you least suspect it?" Shoto interrogated.

All Might opened his mouth, but no words came out. His mouth opened and then shut. He was speechless. He couldn't come up with an explanation. He'd never thought of it like that.

"I-I can't." He responded.

"That's what I thought. Look All Might. I certainly do respect and admire you as a hero, but I think I'll be good with my Quirk. I don't want some century old villain with more Quirks than I could count coming after me." Shoto explained.

Izuku looked back at his brother and elbowed him.

"Coward."

He looked back at All Might before smiling.

"I'll gladly become your successor All Might."

All Might smiled as well and then pulled out a strand of his hair.

"In order to inherit my Quirk, you must consume some of my DNA. This is the least weird way I can think of for you to inherit it so... **EAT THIS!"**

Shoto was snickering in the background hearing this.

"Go ahead Izuku. Eat it." Shoto pushed Izuku forward.

Izuku glared at his brother before grabbing the strand and swallowing it. He squirmed and complained about how oily it was. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You'll need to fully digest the strand of hair in order to gain access to the Quirk. Since you already have a Quirk yourself, it'll actually enhance your Quirk to extreme degrees. It'll take time getting used to the power amp, but it'll be worth it in the end especially since you get super strength on top of it. With your current body status, I'd say you can probably handle 25-40% right off the bat."

Izuku was in awe hearing the benefits of gaining All Might's Quirk. He looked back at his candy cane haired brother with a sly smirk on his face while Shoto looked away from him jealous now considering the benefits he just passed down.

"The two of you are Endeavor's sons so I don't think I'd be too off in my thought process believing he trains the two of you very rigorously."

The both of them nodded.

"Well, that's good. The power amp will be Endeavor's problem." All Might laughed. "But if you ever do need help with controlling One For All, you can let me know by contacting me through this number."

He showed the two brothers his personal number and the two of them immediately added it to their contacts.

"Even though you declined the offer of One For All young Shoto, you can still call or text me if you want to spar or any advice on the usage of your Quirk in general in order to keep up with your brother now that he's the latest successor of One For All. Oh, and remember to keep the whole One For All thing a secret. Only tell the people you trust the most and that's only if it's absolutely necessary."

The two boys nodded in unison before Izuku sprouted flaming wings from his back and grabbed both All Might and Shoto before gliding down to the ground and going their separate ways for now. They had no idea what the future had in store for them.

A/N: Short chapter. Don't care anymore. Quality over quantity is what I'll always say for a short chapter. Now, remember to sub to my channel King TitanX. As you can tell, Izuku won the poll. It was a blowout and here's what's funny. I was honestly waiting for this story to reach 400 followers before I started to write the next chapter. Last thing I got to say is if Izuku and Nejire had a kid together, what kind of Quirk would they have? Both this version and canon Deku. TitanX out!


End file.
